Ray William Johnson FanFiction
by Tinatiny3510
Summary: WARNING: Contains yaoi,equals three host,surprise butt sex & nothing expected in a fan fiction. If you are a fan of RWJ but like to fantisize about him then this is for you! If not, maybe not...If RWJ finds this, hehe...Plz don't kill me... gulp
1. A Promise

WARNING: Contains yaoi, equals three host, surprise butt sex, nothing expected in a fan fiction. Also I'd like to add that this story is Fake & Gay! (Fake because it's not true, it's just a story. Gay because...it's kind of less than heterosexual...) OH and Ray (if you find this) I know that your room-mate is "openly" gay but in this story it's not Will...Sorry but I must say that you deserve someone really hot ;) Again, please don't kill me ._.

*Start*

"This is Equals Three. I approve this message." Ray put his thumb up at the camera rolling, then turned it off. "Whoo, what a long day of shooting myself reviewing videos…" He knew he had to edit the videos too but was too tired to do so. Ray slumped in his bed trying to shake off the tiredness. Suddenly he heard someone call his name from outside of his room, "RAYYY!" Ray got up from his bed sighing a frustrated sigh. His room-mate wanted him to come out. Ray yelled back, "In a minute!" He slumped back down into his bed before he found his room-mate bursting through the door, "Come on Ray! Come outside and have lunch already!" Ray gave a grumble and pulled the covers onto him trying to ignore his room-mate, "Please leave me alone. I'm so tired." The room-mate was insistent on Ray coming outside. He pulled the blanket off of Ray and tickled his sides. Ray screamed out in surprise, "F*CK!" His room-mate chuckled at this. Ray pushed his roommate off, "That's not funny you jerk." "Is this funny then?" His room-mate quickly slid off his pants and pulled Ray against him so that Ray's cheeks fit around his room-mate's boner. Ray squirmed yelling, "AH! Stop it!" When Ray finally got out he yelled out, "What the f*ck's your problem?" His room-mate smiled, "Surprise Butt Sex." Ray was out of control, "Who the hell do you think you are?" His room-mate smiled again a bit more childish this time, "I'm Tony, duh?" Ray stuck out his tongue and went back to bed and pulled the covers onto him once again. Tony finally gave up and left the room yelling behind him, "That means I get all the nachos right?" Ray mumbled something about eating later. Tony closed the door behind him and left Ray to sleep in peace.

When Ray awoke it was very dark outside. Ray looked out the window to see it was night time. When he checked his clock, he found that it was 4 in the morning. "OH F*CK!" At the least it took about 2 hours to edit a video. To make a nice good video with almost no flaws took maybe even 4 hours. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it to work if he started the editing now. He also knew the demand of the people on Youtube. He shuddered. He wouldn't be able to release it today. Maybe if he got up to get lunch he wouldn't be in such a bunch. "Damn. I slept right through editing time, I screwed up." He mentally beat himself up in his head. Ray looked at the other side of the room where Tony slept. Ray whispered, "Damn you Tony. You were just trying to help." Ray walked over to the shower to wash off all the worry and problems in his mind. While he was running the water he did not hear that Tony was already awake and creeping toward the washroom. Ray quickly removed his clothes and jumped into the hot running water. While Ray closed the curtain, Tony slowly opened the door to the washroom. Tony removed his shirt and moved over to the shower to grab Ray's wrist. Ray screamed in surprise, "F*CK!" Tony quickly covered his ears from the scream, "You have really got to stop screaming the 'eff' word whenever I touch you." Ray shot back, "You have really got to stop TOUCHING ME." Tony whined, "I can't help it…" Ray caught a glimpse of Tony's puppy eyes. Ray sighed and gave a frustrated grunt, "Fine." Tony proceeded to remove everything else he was wearing and got into the shower with Ray. Tony was so excited he grabbed at Ray again pulling him close to his chest. As soon as they were face to face Ray quickly yelled out, "Don't you dare!" It was too late of course. Tony had already pressed his lips onto Ray's. Ray moved back trying to get away from Tony's kiss. But as soon as he backed out of it, he looked down to see his own throbbing in excitement. Ray quickly tried to cover it up from Tony who told him, "Ha-ha Ray your mind may not want it, but your body sure does." Ray growled at Tony, "That's enough!" He turned off the shower water, "I've had enough of this Tony! After living with you for a year you still want to fuck me." Tony nodded. Ray quickly took a towel to dry himself off, "If you do that one more time, I'm leaving." Tony nodded his head again before asking, "But where?" Ray shook his head smirking at the idea of what he was going to say as he pulled his clothes on, "Somewhere far far away." Tony didn't like that and so fell to his knees whining and begging, "No please! Anything but that!" Ray quickly told him, "Then stop touching me! If you stop touching me, I promise to stay." Tony started arguing, "What if it was a hug?" Ray thought about it for a moment before answering, "Fine you can give me a 'Christian side hug' but if you do anything more than that I'm leaving." Tony smiled brightly, "Yay! Don't worry, I won't do anything anymore." Ray replied, "Except for fapping right?" Tony suddenly stopped smiling and asked amazed, "How'd you know about that?" Ray answered, "I hear you doing it you moron."

When Ray was done having his shower and talking to Tony, he headed back to his room to check the time. Ray noticed that the shower plus the talking with Tony took only thirty minutes of his time. His clock showed the time, "4:32" He figured that maybe he had at least a little bit of time to do editing. By the time Ray had finished the first frame and reviewed video edit he looked at the clock, "Shit, I can't finish this. I'm going to have to finish it after work." He ran outside grabbing his coat along the way downstairs. He rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside to wait for the bus. Tony of course came running right after him, "Yo, wait up Ray!" Tony huffed and panted while he gave Ray his bag, "You…*pant* forgot…*huff* this…" Ray took his bag and side hugged Tony, "Thanks." Tony side hugged Ray back, "No problem."

Ray always got home earlier than Tony did. Ray smiled on the way back home thinking about all the free time he would have. Then he remembered about the video editing, "Damn, I forgot about the video editing. It's Monday and all my viewers will start uproar and become an angry troll mob if I don't post this video by today." As soon as Ray was inside he quickly got to work on the video editing. He was only half way through editing before Tony came home. Ray yelled through the bedroom door, "Tony, don't bug me. I'm editing a video!" Tony shouted back, "Okay Ray! I'm just going to have some dinner! Do you want me to bring you some?" Ray responded, "Okay!" Tony left again to buy food outside. Ray checked the clock to see it was almost 6. He slumped back in his chair thinking of whether he should cook some food or not. All he had this week was fast food. He needed some home made food. Ray saved his work on the editing and went outside to the kitchen to fix some dinner.

He thought of that joke he made up about women being in the kitchen and chuckled to himself, "Ray, you are so sexist…" While he waited for the pot of food to cook he set a timer and went straight back to the video editing.

When the timer went off, Ray saved his work and went to the kitchen to eat his ready home made food. Halfway through the meal, Tony came back with some Chinese food. Tony saw the wonderful display of Ray's food, "Where'd you get all that?" Ray rolled his eyes, "I cooked it up and now I'm eating it…Pass me some of those fortune cookies." Tony didn't hesitate to give Ray some fortune cookies but told Ray amazed with his work, "I didn't know you cooked…I mean we've been living with each other for like a year…Why only now?" Ray shrugged and spoke, "Maybe you just never saw me cook until now. Besides I've already established that we've been living together for a year." Tony smirked and said seductively, "Want to live with me for longer than that?" Ray almost spit out his water, "What? Why would I do that?" Tony smiled again, "Because you promised…" Ray suddenly backed out of the kitchen realizing his mistake…He had promised to stay as long as Tony didn't touch him. What if Tony never did touch him? He'd be stuck with him forever, never going to live in a house by himself or even with a girl. Ray looked at the ground holding his head, "What have I done? I've sentenced myself to my own death…" Then Ray got an idea. He looked at the clock, it was still pretty early. He told Tony he was going to finish his video editing and so took the fortune cookies and left the kitchen to go back into the bedroom. Ray continued to edit until the product was finally finished. He released it on Youtube (FINALLY) and went on to read his fortune from the cookie. He was shocked to find this message, "_Do what you have to, to be free…_" Now the fortune was telling him to just do whatever it takes to just leave. Ray shuddered at the idea of it but he wanted to be out of the contract. He finally took a deep breath and started to strip right down to just his boxers. "If Tony won't touch me, I'll make him touch me." Ray told himself but winced at what he said when he realized the dirtiness of it. Ray took a deep breath again, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Finally he got up the courage to call Tony's name, "TONYYY! Come into the bedroom, I want to show you something!" When the door started to open, Ray kept looking around franticly not knowing what to say. When the door was wide open, Tony was staring straight at him. Tony widened his eyes, "Wow Ray I've never seen you in black boxers before." Ray finally got his control back and started to say, "You've actually never seen me in boxers before. Want to find out what's under my boxers?" Ray said it in a straight flat tone without the flirting. Tony shook his head and laughed, "I remember your promise, and I know what you are trying to do. You weren't even flirting. You're all words and no action."

Ray in one swift action pulled off his boxers, threw it to the side and charged at Tony, only to stop right in front of him so that their lips were only inches apart. Ray played with Tony's hair and asked Tony what he wanted…Tony replied in a whisper, "I want you to stay…" Ray got mad at this response and viciously kissed Tony, "I want you to fuck me, and I mean it." Tony stood wide eyed at the Ray before him. This was Tony's one chance and one opportunity. Tony thought for a minute before saying, "Alright, but no backing out once we start." Ray was way ahead of him, "We've already started…" Tony removed his shirt and started kissing at Ray's neck, while feeling and touching Ray's chest and back with his hands.

Ray knew it was his chance to escape. Tony had touched him. Ray opened his mouth to say, "Ha-ha! You touched me! Now I'm allowed to leave whenever I want!" But instead all that came out of his mouth was, "Ahhh...NGH! Ahhh..." Tony had already moved his hands downward to Ray teasingly causing him to moan unconrtollably. Tony was aroused by Ray's moans and so started to get tight pants. While Tony continued to move his right hand up and down Ray's shaft, he proceeded to remove his confinements with his left hand. When Ray saw what was happening, he tried to speak again. He wanted to say, "Don't you dare! I don't want anything going into my mouth or up my ass!" But instead all that came out of his mouth was, "Ngh, more...Ah, please...Need, ahhh more!" Tony was delighted with Ray's plead. Tony rewarded him by leading Ray to the bed to sit. Tony spread Ray's theighs apart to lick at his hard member. Ray screamed and moaned as Tony's tongue danced around the tip of Ray's head.

Tony suddenly stopped and pulled back which made Ray pout and cross his arms in disappointment. Tony rose to Ray's level and kissed him lightly on the lips whispering, "Ray, I love you...I know you don't want to do this. I respect that decision. I also know that I broke my side of the promise...You are free to go..." Tony shifted his eyes to the floor as he said this. As Tony stood to leave, Ray held onto Tony, "Wait, don't go..." Ray stood as well and looked Tony straight in the eye, "I love you too much to even care about the promise." Ray grabbed Tony's hands and guided them to his chest, "Keep touching me..."

Somehow even Ray's own words turned himself on. Tony was still hesitant though which caused Ray to slam Tony's back to the wall, "Tony, what's wrong with you? You've been trying to 'rape' me ever since I can remember. When I'm finally willing to do it with you, you fucking chicken out?" Tony looked down nervously at the floor while Ray still held onto him by pushing him deeper into the wall trying to get answers. "Ray...There's something I haven't told you yet...The only reason why I've played around with you is because I knew you wouldn't give in and play along...To make a long story short; I have squirrel aids...I don't want to infect you with it..." Tony tried to escape Ray's grasp on him but Ray was strong in holding him to the wall. Ray shot back sarcasticlly, "Yeah, and I own two camels in a tiny car!" Ray had had enough talking, he roughly kissed at Tony's neck while his hands travelled from Tony's shoulders downward to stroke Tony.

Tony smacked Ray's hands away, "Ray, I'm not kidding!" Ray shot back seductivly, "Yeah well, I ain't kidding either..." Ray saw Tony's mouth opening to speak but Ray cut him off with a kiss. Ray thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth to explore as Ray placed his hands back on Tony's cock to stroke. Tony was completely helpless, his mouth invaded by Ray's tongue, the nice firm grip on his cock that made him harder with every pump, his back to the wall with no escape...


	2. Scars of the Past

Chapter 2

Scars of the Past

The spent lovers lay side by side on Ray's bed, sleepily looking into each others eyes. Tony slowly and gently placed his left hand on Ray's cheek. Ray blushed at the gentleness of the touch. Stroking along Ray's eyebrow with his thumb, Tony felt that just below the eyebrow was a scar. The scar was healed of course but a mark lingered in its place. The white dash was clearly seen as Ray's complexion was darker than the scar. Tony curiously retouched the scar and asked, "Where did you get this?" Tony's question was soft yet simple but in the eyes of Ray it was an intrusion. Ray smacked Tony's hand away from his face and violently turned away from Tony to face the wall. Tony gave an understanding pat on Ray's shoulder and turned around too believing that he would receive no answer. Just as Tony was about to close his eyes Ray spoke in a clear soft whisper, "I was twelve…" Tony tried to turn again to face Ray but Ray stopped him, "No…don't…don't turn around…" Tony nodded slightly and went back to his first position…Ray continued, "It was raining…and my dad was yelling…"

*Mini flashback*

Dad: "How many times have I told you? Don't play around in the kitchen!"

Mom: "Oh stop it Garry…He didn't know!"

Ray (twelve years old): "Mommy I'm scared…"

Dad: "Maybe he'll know now!" -Smacks Ray in the face-

Mom: "Garry! Stop this!"

*Back to present time*

Ray gave a quivered sigh, "He was an alcoholic…" Tony whispered, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Ray took a deep breath, "I ran away Tony…I ran away…"

*Mini flashback*

Dad: "Hey! Get back here! I'm not through with you yet!"

Mom: "Ray! …Great Garry, now look what you've done…"

Ray: -Sobs- "I'm never going back…"

*Back to present time*

Tony hesitantly asked, "Wasn't it…cold though?" Ray scoffed, "Yeah, cold as hell…and because it was raining…the mud made me slip and fall into a river a few metres away from my house…"

*Mini flashback*

Ray: -Submerged several times into the water while hitting rocks along the way from the strong current- "Help!" -Coughs and spits out water in between words- "Somebody! Please…"

*Back to present time*

"There was a silhouette of something or someone coming closer…I couldn't quite see since my head had been dunked in the water for most of the time I was in there…When the image got closer…it was a girl…she had red hair…" Tony interrupted Ray in a shocked whisper, "MeekaKitty…" Ray slightly nodded, "Yeah…"

*Mini flashback*

MeekaKitty: "I can help you, just stay calm…" -Reaches down to grab Ray's hand-

Ray: "The…current is…too strong!" -Tries to grab at MeekaKitty's hand-

MeekaKitty: "Please! Have faith…" -Finally grabs hold of Ray- "Gotcha!" -Pulls him out of the water with ease-

Ray: -Shocked- "Oh...my gosh. THANK YOU!" -Jumps on MeekaKitty to give her a hug-

MeekaKitty: "OH!" -Hugs back- "No problem…"

*Back to present time*

Tony asked in surprise, "She saved you?" Ray got all defensive and began to say in a voice of anger, "Yeah, got a problem with that?" Tony shook his head, "No, no not at all…" Ray continued, "It turns out that one of the rocks I hit while I was being pulled by that strong current gave me a gash above my right eye…yeah, the whole right side of my face was covered in blood from the eyebrow down…"

*Mini flashback*

MeekaKitty: "Oh no! You got a cut on your face…" -Moves wet hair from Ray's face to get a better look at the cut-

Ray: "It's okay…it doesn't even hurt that much…"

MeekaKitty: "But it might be infected…Can I at least take you to my house so we can clean it up and patch it up?"

Ray: "I don't think that's such a good idea…My dad doesn't want me going anywhere…"

MeekaKitty: "Oh but my house is right there, see?" -Points to house close by- "Come on, it's raining! I don't want you catching a cold!"

Ray: -Hesitant- "Okay fine…"

*Back to present*

"So that's how you two met?" Tony asked curiously. Ray violently pulled the blanket higher up to cover his face, "Good night Tony!" Tony was suspicious of this…Finally Tony decided to not bother with it and ask MeekaKitty about it later.


	3. MeekaKitty

Chapter 3

Meekakitty

Tony thought long and hard that morning careful not to move. For if he moved, he would disturb the slumber of Ray… Tony stared at the ceiling mindlessly looking for answers. Tony said in a bare whisper to himself, "Why would he be so defensive when I asked him how he met Meekakitty…?" Ray stirred at Tony's words but went straight back to sleep. Tony gave a quick sigh of relief… He went back to his mind with the possibilities, "They are dating? Maybe they slept together…? He actually didn't meet her that way…? Maybe even Meekakitty doesn't want to tell me…" He shook his head at each of the possibilities he listed, "Meekakitty will tell me, unless she doesn't know herself." Ray woke surprised that Tony was in bed with him, "You creeper! Get out of my bed!" It had not been the first time that Ray had found Tony in his bed so it was almost natural routine for him to scream his head off at Tony. Ray suddenly stopped yelling as soon as last night's memories flooded back into his mind. Tony was concerned, "Ray what's wrong…?" Ray gave a disgusted look at his body then back at Tony, "Oh my God, that didn't just happen…" Tony smiled, "I'm afraid it did…besides you were the one who forced me to continue…Remember?" Ray stuttered, "My scar…you heard the story about…" Tony cut in, "Yup." Ray's eyes widened, "No, no, no…this can't be happening!" Tony found this moment perfect for bringing up how he met Meekakitty. Tony started casually, "I won't tell anyone as long as you tell me more on how you met Meekakitty…" Ray stared at Tony hoping it would all end. "Fine," Ray felt defeated, "So she saved me, we went to her house, she cleaned the cut and since I was still kind of mad at my alcoholic dad I wanted to stay. So I stayed, but there were no extra beds for me to sleep on so…" Tony cut in almost screaming, "YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" Ray glared at Tony, "No, I slept on the couch." Tony blushed, "Oh…" Ray chuckled, "God Tony when are you going to start getting your mind out of the gutters?" Tony laughed sheepishly, "Sorry…" Ray got out of bed and pulled on a new set of boxers. Tony's eyes narrowed at Ray, "Wait, that's it?" Ray pulled on his pants next, "Yup, that's it." Tony asked confused, "But why were you so defensive when I asked you how you met her?" Ray looked up and grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer while saying, "Sorry Tony I was just tired…" Tony's eyes widened and feeling a bit dumb he said, "Oh…" Ray pulled on his shirt, "So are we going to go see Meekakitty or what?" Tony's face brightened, "Oh yes! I needed to go ask her something!" Ray started to walk toward the door, "You going to ask her out?" Tony laughed at this but Ray was dead serious. Tony stopped laughing and followed Ray out the door forgetting that he was completely naked. Ray stopped and looked back at Tony, "Um Tony? I think you should get some clothes on before you go ask her out…" Tony grabbed at Ray's wrist as he was about to go downstairs, "Wait! After everything we've done…you want me to date her?" Ray looked into Tony's eyes and shook Tony's hand off of him, "Of course…" and with that he turned and continued on downstairs. Tony heartbroken with Ray's response went back into the bedroom to put clothes on.

*Meanwhile*

"What is taking them so long?" Tessa looked at her watch and back to the window which revealed a very busy looking street. Finally Tessa heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find the man she'd had a crush on for ten years straight. "Hey Meekakitty!" Ray hugged Meekakitty as she squealed on the inside. Ever since the day she had saved Ray she's had a major crush on him. Tessa gave a childish pout, "Ray, I told you to call me Tessa!" Ray tickled her sides, "Meekakitty suits you…meow!" Tessa laughed at both Ray's words and tickle. Tessa tickled Ray back, "Ha-ha-ha, you're so funny Ray!" Ray smiled and whispered, "Tell me something I don't know…" Just as Tessa was about to tell Ray how she felt about him another knock on the door was heard. Ray told Tessa that he got it and opened the door to find Tony huffing and panting. Tony slowly limped into the room breathing heavily, "Ray, why didn't you wait for me?" Ray shrugged, "Didn't feel like it." Tessa gave a friendly hug to Tony, "Awe poor Tony…" Tony hugged Tessa, "Nice to see you too Tessa…" Ray shifted from side to side, "Well if I'm not needed, I guess I'll just give you guys some private time." Ray walked out of the room and into the kitchen to look for some cereal for breakfast. Tony waited for Ray to leave before pulling Tessa close enough so that he could whisper into her ear, "Can you tell me how you met Ray?" Tessa's eyes widened, "Ray told you about that?" Tony answered, "Yeah a little…" Tessa looked around before whispering into Tony's ear, "I have a crush on him…" Tony thought about this for awhile. Tessa blushed, "You can't tell him!" Tony said, "Yeah I know that, but how'd you guys meet?" Tessa started, "I asked my mom if I could go splash around in the puddles…She said no. I disobeyed her anyway and went outside. While I was there splashing around, I heard someone screaming for help. It was a faint scream for help but I could still make out the words. I ran towards the sounds of yelling and found that it lead to a river. The river wasn't very deep but Ray was a very short 12 year old." Tony laughed at this and Meekakitty joined in on the laughing. Tessa continued, "Anyway, I wanted to help him. So I reached my hand down but he kept on pushing it away. So I had to pull him out all by myself. I grabbed on to him and he squirmed and yelled cursing at me. I was going to let go since he was being ungrateful, but when I saw his face…I knew I could never let go… I pulled him out finally. He was really short… I didn't even know he was twelve. He was feisty, like a 5 year old. As soon as he was out I noticed that he had a cut on his face. I sort of guessed that he was abused too because his arms were full of purple spots and his face showed lots of bruises. His eyes were beautiful though… I must admit that the cut above his eye makes him look cool in a way. I offered him to come to my house but he ran away." Tony made a face, "That's not how he told it." Tessa smiled, "Yeah I bet it was the other way around in his story." Tony shook his head, "He said that he stayed at your house." Tessa looked confused, "Huh, that's weird." Tony narrowed his eyes, "One of you is lying…" Ray came out holding a bowl of cereal, "I'm not." He glared at the both of them while coolly munching on his cereal. Tessa stared back at Ray, "Well I'm not either…" Tony looked back and forth between the two, "Ah, I just wanted to know!" Ray and Tessa said in unison, "Let's find out together…" Next thing they knew, they're all sitting in a small circle of three on the floor. Tony yawned, "This is boring…" Ray replied, "This has to be done in order to find out the truth…" Tessa sneered at Ray, "Just admit it Ray! You didn't come to my house because you were too hurt inside!" Ray sneered back, "You just don't want to admit that you kept bugging me while I was in your house!" Tony slumped down, "Guys, I don't really care anymore!" and with that, Tony stood up and left. Ray and Tessa smiled at each other and winked. Ray laughed, "I'm still not lying you know?" Tessa laughed too, "Me too, wanna play some cards?" Ray smiled and nodded. Tony left the building too frustrated to even bother waiting up for Ray. Tessa laughed, "Tony will never know…" Ray laughed along, "Yeah, I know!"

**Author's notes: So what do you think of it? Do you think MeekaKitty and Ray make a good couple? IMHO I don't think they should be dating…Just saying…Anyway, I know (I've read up on them) MeekaKitty is Will's cousin…but since Will isn't in this story that fact is totally irrelevant! So I was free to mash it up and do whatever I wanted with it. Reviews are appreciated. If you want me to write more on this, just say so. Otherwise, that's the end! Happy reading!**


	4. The Secret

Chapter 4

The Secret

When Ray finally got back to the apartment, Tony sat at the kitchen table looking quite sad. Ray feeling very guilty sat across from Tony looking around their already very familiar apartment. Tony was first to speak, "So you had a good time with MeekaKitty?" Ray looked from the corner of his eyes at Tony for he was scared in looking at Tony's sadness and gloom. Ray licked his lips casually, "Nah, we fought for quite awhile…Fighting's no fun." Tony stood up from his chair unable to take it any longer, "I saw you laughing and having a good time through the window you know!" Ray looked up at Tony, "I…I'm sorry…" Tony continued to yell, "I don't want your apology!" Ray looked down in guilt and shame, "Tony please forgive me…" Tony waved his arms over his head and continued to yell, "No! I'll only forgive you if you leave and never come back!" Ray flinched at Tony's words as if he'd been struck by a leather whip. Tony turned to leave for the bedroom but Ray grabbed on to Tony, "Stay…I want to stay…please…" Tony's eyes watered, "Why are you two so perfect for each other…?" Ray stood and walked over to where Tony was standing, "What do you mean?" Tony raised his voice, "Don't act so f*cking clueless Ray! She likes you and you know it!" Ray's eyes widened in shock, "No, she can't like me…She likes a guy already…" Tony cut in, "Who happens to be described as short, brown skinned, gelled hair, and super funny…It's you Ray." Ray looked confused, "But how do you know this?" Tony shot back, "How do you NOT know this?" Ray chuckled, "Tony just because she likes me doesn't mean I like her back. She's just a friend and a saviour, that's all." Tony sniffled, "What does that make me then…?" Ray placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and patted it, "Someone who doesn't have squirrel aids. You are my room mate and you shall be for a long time." Tony smiled and giggled his tears away, "I don't have squirrel aids?" Ray kissed Tony on the lips and whispered, "Just between me and you, squirrel aids don't exist…Just don't tell the other viewers that." Ray winked as he finished his sentence and took Tony's hand to lead him into the bedroom. They shut the door behind them and had some fun. What Ray and Tony didn't know was that Ray forgot to hang up from his last phone call with MeekaKitty…

*Meanwhile*

Tessa sat on her bed with wide eyes clutching the phone with her right hand shaking uncontrollably. She could hear every moan and groan coming from the phone on the other line. She shook harder and cringed more at the sound of their release. She cried choked sobs while ending the call.


	5. No One Can Have You but Me

Chapter 5

Ray awoke to a rather nice smell. This scent was not strong and yet was not weak either. He could not describe the smell or name it. It was defiantly not food…Under the cover of his sheets he wore nothing but boxers and yet he felt so warm. He faced the wall of endless comics and sighed, breathing in the feeling of relaxation. He turned around to find Tony in bed with him. Instead of yelling and getting upset with Tony, Ray kissed Tony on the forehead and whispered, "Tony, you're weird as f*ck but I love you…" Tony slowly opened his eyes to Ray's voice and tiredly whispered softly, "I love you too Ray…" Ray suddenly realized the smell and where it came from…It came from the outside breeze…mixed with the smell of…Tessa? Ray sat up quickly to see Tessa, arms crossed and pouting. Tony groaned at the sudden movement and told Ray to lie down. Tessa said under gritted teeth, "I knew it…" Ray expected Tessa to cry at the scene of him being with his roommate, Tony but instead Tessa glared at Ray intensely seeming very mad. Tessa grabbed at Ray's hair and pulled on it saying, "No one can have you but me, understand?" Tony jerked and sat up at Tessa's movement and voice, "Heyy Tessa, what's going on?" Tessa moved her glare from Ray to Tony still mad as ever, "Oh wouldn't you like to know...YOU'RE F*CKING SLEEPING WITH HIM!" Tony put on a curious innocent expression on his face looking around as if still confused, "I always sleep with Ray, it's not a big deal you know..." Tessa screamed unable to take it any longer, "RAY! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME..." Ray, eyes still half closed from tiredness and weak from last nights fun was easy to pull out of bed...Tony didn't like that and pulled Ray back onto the bed, "Noo Tessa, he's mine..." Tessa pulled on Ray harder, yanking him out of the bed, his body thudding on the floor, "NO! He's MINE!" Tony and Tessa pulled on Ray until he couldn't take it any longer. Ray yanked them both out of grasp and yelled in a loud voice, "That's ENOUGH!" Tony looked down embarressed while Tessa was still hot with anger. Ray patted Tony on the shoulder, "It's okay Tony, let Tessa take me...She can't hurt me..." Tessa smirked with triumph, "Well, it's been nice talking to you Tony...Good day." With that the ginger and the raccoon eyed midget walked out of the bedroom, out of the apartment, leaving Tony pale as a ghost.

Meekakitty was back to being herself as soon as they walked into the apartment, "Ah, so Ray, would you like anything to eat for breakfast?" She smiled brightly at him hoping that he would forget what happened back at his own apartment. Ray's eyes drifted looking outside the open window, his hair slightly moving from the nice breeze outside. He walked over to the window as if in a trance. He smiled at the breeze on his face cooling him off. Tessa walked over to Ray and placed her arms around him, "I'm sorry Ray, I just love you too much..." He nodded, "Yeah, I know..." As he said this, he placed his hands on top of Meekakitty's to let her know he was not upset. Tessa kissed Ray on the side of his face hoping to get some affection back. She did not. Tessa frowned and slowly took her arms away from Ray but Ray pulled them back on, "Stay..." Tessa smiled, "Ray? Do you love me?" Ray stayed silent for a long time but answered, "Yes..." Meekakitty moved in front of Ray still keeping her arms on him, "Kiss me..." Ray turned his face away from Tessa which made her mad, "Listen...if you love me Ray, then kiss me." "I can't..." He sighed... "I don't love you like that." Ray looked away from Tessa's eyes on him. Tessa violently took her arms off and pushed Ray to the ground. "If you don't love me like that, you don't love me AT ALL!" She grabbed some rope sitting on a pile of boxes that stored her clothes, toys, and cat food. Tessa took Ray's hands and tied them behind his back. Ray didn't fight back as not to hurt her but begged Tessa to stop, "No, please Tessa I don't want to do this..." Tessa smirked, "Too bad then." She pulled up on Ray's shirt and started licking at his nice tan chest. Ray yelled in surprise, "F*CK!" Tessa grinned at Ray's response as she continued by putting her hands into his pants feeling around for his johnson. Ray squirmed and bucked, "Stop, stop, STOP!" Tessa looked at Ray and simply said, "No." Ray turned around showing his back to Tessa hoping that it would stop her. Instead, she kissed and sucked on the back of Ray's neck putting her arms around him to keep him steady. Ray was used to the position of being below someone but realizing and remembering it was a girl he got up to his knees trying to make her slide off him. She kept a strong grip on his torso and continued to kissed at his neck giving hickey's and tiny bite marks. Ray moaned as she slipped her hands down into his pants putting a finger near his hole. She rubbed the opening causing Ray to grit his teeth and groan since it was sensitive due to last night. She slipped her hands out again which made Ray wonder what she was going to do next. She got off of him and walked in the direction of the boxes pulling out one of her favourite toys. Surely it would become Ray's favourite toy too. A rubber ducky... Ray squirmed trying to break free from his ropes. Meekakitty smiled pulling Ray's shirt up over his head and removed his belt on his pants. Ray screamed, "No, Tessa you don't want to do this..." Tessa's smile widened, "Oh yes I do." And with that, she pulled Ray's pants right off. She admired the sight of his nakedness. Ray being ashamed continued to be face down on the ground rather showing his ass than his johnson. Little did he know that this is what Tessa wanted. She took the rubber ducky and shoved the head into his hole that has been streched the night before. Ray jolted, "Ngh..." Tessa whispered into Ray's ear, "I'm hoping that the whole thing may fit inside..." Ray's eyes widened at the thought of a rubber ducky being inside of him... Ray quickly turned around trying not to look at Tessa but as soon as he was face up he noticed that he was hard as a rock. Another thing he noticed was that the rubber ducky was not in her hand anymore... He wondered where it went... Then he realized, it was all inside him already for when he turned so violently he landed straight on his butt and sent the duck straight up his own hole. Tessa laughed at Ray's stupidity and left him tied with a rubber ducky inside of him, "See you later Ray, oh and just to let you know, that duck was inside of me at one point and I haven't washed it from then... Have a nice day!" She gave a nice innocent seeming smile before leaving the apartment. Ray was soon surrounded by all seven of her cats all nipping on his johnson and he gave a blood curling scream saying the only word he could think of at the moment, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK!"


	6. Awaken

Ray awoke with a jolt covered in cold sweat, panting and huffing as if someone had chased him. He sighed and chuckled realizing it was just a bad dream. After all, who goes to work if You Tube already pays you? Not to mention, a ton of money too! Plus, he knew he didn't cook. Well maybe he knew a little, but still not enough to feed himself! Besides, he forgot the most important fact of all. Will edited his videos for him. Will had been Ray's room-mate ever since he could remember. It was definatly a dream. Ray was sure it was. His room-mate, Will looked over at Ray, "Had a bad dream I'm guessing?" Ray nodded slowly, "How'd you know?" Will laughed, "You were sleep talking some really interesting things " Ray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped while his heart raced up in his throat, "Wh-what did I say exactly ?" Ray gulped fearing to find out. "Well, you were mostly screaming the eff word in fact, that was the last thing you said before you woke up." Will giggled. Ray calmed a little, "Is that all?" Will looked away from Ray before answering, "You said that your dad was an alcoholic and mumbled that you ran away from your house or something " Ray laughed a very forced kind of laugh, "I don't have a father. I was adopted " Will argued, "But doesn't that still mean you would have a father to adopt you ?" Ray shook his head, "Single mother I only have one parent." Will frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." 


End file.
